


Right where we are

by MayBane



Series: Ace!Bucky Verse [1]
Category: Agent Carter (TV), Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Asexual Bucky Barnes, Asexual Character, Bisexual Character, Bisexual Steve Rogers, Cuddling & Snuggling, Disney, Dogs, Falling In Love, First Kiss, First Meetings, Fluff, Insecure Steve Rogers, Loneliness, M/M, Meet-Cute, Minor Clint Barton/Phil Coulson/Natasha Romanov, Minor Peggy Carter/Angie Martinelli, Online Dating, Past Peggy Carter/Steve Rogers, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Texting, minor sam/maria
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-05-12 11:31:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19228291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayBane/pseuds/MayBane
Summary: Steve Rogers si è iscritto a un sito di appuntamenti su insistenza di sua madre, ma non si aspetta davvero di incontrare qualcuno, soprattutto non qualcuno come Bucky Barnes. Non qualcuno che gli scrive per parlare dei suoi cani, che lo fa ridere, che gli dà speranza e che piano piano si inserisce negli spazi vuoti della sua vita.(Con la partecipazione di: due cani adorabili, incontri casuali, film Disney e due idioti innamorati.)May





	1. Capitolo 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Right where we are](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4953772) by [steveandbucky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/steveandbucky/pseuds/steveandbucky). 



> Salve, sono May la traduttrice di questa storia, volevo solo dire alcune cose prima della lettura.
> 
> Innanzi tutto questo è il mese del Pride, quindi buon Pride a tutti voi che fate parte della comunità LGBT+ (e ai nostri alleati ovviamente). 
> 
> ‘Right where we are’ ha 4 capitoli ed è la prima parte di sette della serie ‘Ace!Bucky Verse’ 
> 
> Io stessa mi identico come bi-asessuale e sono molto legata a questa fic. Anche se in realtà non shippo neppure Steve/Bucky.
> 
> Cercherò di pubblicare un capitolo a settima.
> 
> (se qualcuno volesse farmi da beta si faccia pure avanti)
> 
> Buona lettura!

“Non sono solo, Ma.”  E’ una bugia e Steve lo sa.  
  
Dall’altro capo del telefono Sarah sospira, e la sua voce è più dolce quando parla,  “ Penso solo che ti farebbe bene uscire a conoscere nuove persone, magari ad un appuntamento. Voglio che tu sia felice, Steve.”  
  
Steve guarda in malo modo una pubblicità lampeggiante apparsa sullo schermo del suo tablet. Pensa di essere felice. Ha un lavoro freelance come graphic designer, ha i suoi amici, ha i suoi cani, e nella sua vita sta andando tutto bene.  
  
Tranne.  
  
 _Tranne quello._  
  
Sarah parla di nuovo prima che Steve possa dirle ciò che pensa, “Non voglio discutere con te, tesoro. Ti sto solo chiedendo di pensarci. Se non scommetti mai, non potrai ma vincere, no?”  
  
“Immagino di sì,” Steve sospira e si passa una mano sul viso, “Ci penserò mamma.”  
  
“Bene,” il sorriso è evidente nella sua voce, “Ci vediamo domenica.”  
  
Annuisce prima di ricordarsi che ha altri programmi. “Oh no, non posso domenica,  sono a pranzo con Peggy.”  
  
“Oh Peggy! Sono così contenta che vi siate tenuti in contatto dopo-”  
  
“Mamma,” La interrompe Steve, aggrottando le sopracciglia, sa già in che direzione sta andando la conversazione.  
  
 “Spero ancora che possiate risolvere le cose e tornare insieme-”  
  
“Mamma, continuo a dirtelo, sono passati anni. E Peggy ha una ragazza.”  
  
“Oh, non lo sapevo.” C’è un lungo silenzio sulla linea. “Bhe, non importa, salutamela, okay? E passa a trovarmi sabato se riesci.”  
  
Steve dice che passerà, che le vuole bene, poi attacca il  telefono. Guarda alla nuova pagina internet aperta sul suo tablet, la homepage del sito ha una grande scritta rossa, _“Lasciaci aiutarti a trovare la tua anima gemella.”_  
  
Sbuffa; anche se credesse alle anime gemelle, non si aspetterebbe di trovarne una su un sito chiamato matchmadeinheven.com, che è il sito raccomandatogli dalla madre.  
  
Forse è un romantico senza speranza –Peggy l’aveva chiamato così-  ma l’idea di persone che guardano il suo profilo analizzano la sua foto e leggono la sua descrizione e decidono poi sei è degno di ricevere un loro messaggio o no? O peggio, l’idea di lui che fa lo stesso ai profili altrui per poi mandare un messaggio?  Steve  pensa che lì non ci sia spazio per il romanticismo; non potrebbe immaginare un modo peggiore per incontrare qualcuno, e forse questo lo rende un po’ una drama queen –di nuovo, parole usate da Peggy.  
  
 _Lo faccio solo per te, Ma_. Pensa Steve cliccando su ‘ _iscriviti_ ’, e inizia a inserire i suoi dati di contatto, dopo aver verificato il suo indirizzo e-mail, inizia a completare il suo profilo, come immagine profilo carica la stessa che usa sul suo facebook. E’ una delle sue preferite, Sam l’ha scattata quasi un anno fa, Steve sorride tenendo in braccio i suoi due cuccioli di labrador. Inserisce la sua età, lavoro, orientamento romantico e sessuale, poi chiude la finestra internet e riprende il suo lavoro.  
   
Steve non controlla il sito fino a dopo cena, è sdraiato sul divano e guarda distrattamente le repliche di _Community_ alla tv _,_ quando decide di accedere nuovamente. Guarda una lista di persone apparentemente casuali, anche se non guarda il profilo di nessuno, visto che non ha completato il suo non può guardare la lista di profili compatibili. L’idea di un sito che gli trova un partner compatibile gli risulta ridicola; come se rispondere a domande casuali e scrivere un elenco dei suoi libri preferiti significhi che troverà qualcuno da amare e di cui gli importerà, qualcuno gentile e comprensivo con cui andrà d’accordo.  
  
Si stanca velocemente. Decide di alzarsi dal divano, va verso la porta, prende i guinzagli. Emette un fischio secco e quasi immediatamente due grandi Labrador corrono al suo fianco, uno ha la pelo dorato l’altro di un marrone cioccolato.  
  
“Chi vuole uscire per una passeggiata?” Chiede inginocchiandosi per legare i guinzagli ai collari dei cani, che cominciano a uggiolare di felicità alla parola ‘passeggiata.’ Non appena Steve si alza in piedi entrambi i cani sollevano le zampe anteriori sulle sue cosce, chiedendo di essere coccolati.  
  
 “Awww,” Il sorriso di Steve diventa più ampio. Sono questi momenti in cui è davvero grato per la compagnia dei suoi cani. Si inginocchia di nuovo per accarezzarli e avvolgere le braccia intorno ai cani, che lo ricambiano mettendo le zampe anteriori sulle sue spalle. “Almeno voi mi amate.”  
  
Steve inspira l’aria fresca mentre passeggia con Lilo e Stitch attorno al quartiere, e cerca di liberare la mente da quello stupido sito. Funziona fino a quando non torna a casa e va nella sua stanza, dove fallisce nel tentativo di ignorare la fitta di solitudine nel suo petto mentre si addormenta solo.  
    
~~  
   
Domenica Steve si sveglia e geme infastidito nello scoprire che nella sua e-mail ci sono tre nuovi messaggi provenienti da _quel_ sito.  
  
Con i suoi occhi azzurri, i capelli biondo dorato, gli zigomi pronunciati, e il corpo muscoloso scolpito dagli allenamenti, Steve è consapevole che le persone lo trovano attraente. Sa che non avrebbe difficoltà a trovare degli appuntamenti, e sa che non dovrebbe lamentarsi quando nota persone che lo guardano in palestra, al bar, o anche al fottuto supermercato. Ma in realtà Steve si è davvero stancato di essere osservato e trattato come se la cosa più importante di lui fosse il suo aspetto.  
  
Steve ricorda sempre di essere stato insicuro del suo aspetto quando era un adolescente goffo e magro, che era spesso preso in giro per le sue braccia e gambe ossute. Ovviamente prima nessuno si voltava a guardare al piccolo Stevie, almeno non prima di un improvvisa crescita alla fine delle superiori, poi ha iniziato ad andare in palestra ed ha iniziato a diventare grande e muscoloso. Improvvisamente le ragazze facevano a gara per contendersi la sua attenzione, Steve è diventato più sicuro di sé e ha iniziato ad uscire di più e a godersi l’attenzione che riceveva da ogni dove, sentendosi bene con se stesso. Usciva con ragazze e ragazzi che però non sembravano mai restare con lui troppo a lungo. All’università si era anche dato alle ‘storie da una notte’. Ma Steve ha realizzato velocemente che le persone erano solo interessate a infilarsi sotto le lenzuola con lui  senza prima conoscerlo. Allora era iniziato un nuovo tipo di insicurezza.  
  
Poi poco dopo la laurea si era ritrovato ad uscire con la sua migliore amica Peggy, che aveva conosciuto durante il suo primo anno. Anche quella relazione non era durata molta, avevano velocemente realizzato che funzionavano meglio come amici che come fidanzati. Era stato doloroso inizialmente, si era abituato a condividere il letto con un’altra persona, andare a teatro assieme, e preparare la colazione la domenica per una persona a cui era così affezionato. Ma non importa quanto sua madre sperasse che potessero tornare assieme, Steve era davvero convinto che fossero meglio come amici.    
   
~~  
   
“Allora, novità Rogers? Aggiornami.” Ordina Peggy sistemandosi un ricciolo castano dietro l’orecchio e addentando il suo panino.   
  
Una volta al mese, domenica a mezzogiorno si incontrano per pranzo al Sunset Bistro, per lo più si aggiornano sulle loro vite e spettegolano sui loro amici.  
  
Steve scrolla le spalle, e infilza un pomodoro nella sua insalata di pollo, “Nessuna novità. Sono stato impegnato col lavoro.”  
  
“Come al solito,” Dice Peggy alzando gli occhi al cielo, “Clienti divertenti?”  
  
“Troppi,” Sbuffa Steve, “A volte vorrei buttarli fuori da una finestra.”  
  
“Questa non è una novità,” Dice ridendo, e Steve ride di rimando.  
   
“Uno stronzo ha tentato di non pagarmi perché non gli piaceva il mio design. Immagina il perché?” Poi si piega verso di lei e finisce con fare cospiratorio, “Perché ho usato un fucsia pastello per la scritta. L’ha chiamato ‘rosa’ e ha detto che era ‘troppo gay’ e ne voleva un altro.”  
  
Peggy si compre la bocca e ride. “Non so neanche se sei più offeso da fatto che l’abbia chiamato ‘rosa’ o ‘gay’.”  
  
Steve ride di nuovo, gli viene sempre naturale ridere quando è con Peggy, “Ho cambiato il colore, mi ci sono voluti neanche cinque minuti, e gli ho fatto pagare un extra per il cambio, così impara a fare lo stronzo.”  
  
Peggy ride di nuovo. Dopo una pausa nella conversazione chiede; “Hai fatto altro sul tuo pc? Qualcosa di divertente?”  
  
“Hai parlato con mia mamma, vero?”  
  
Peggy scuote le spalle, “ L’ho incontrata ieri al supermercato.”  
  
Steve incrocia le braccia al petto, l’insalata ormai dimenticata mentre guarda storto Peggy, anche se sa di essere tutt’altro che minaccioso. “E così per caso lei ti ha accennato al fatto che mi sta tormentando per uscire di nuovo a degli appuntamenti?” Chiede tutto sarcasmo.  
  
“E’ stato casual, sì.” Sorride Peggy, “Ora smetti di fare il bambino, lo farai? Ti sei iscritto?”  
  
“Sì.”  
  
“Trovato qualcuno di interessante?”  
  
Steve scuote la testa, e recupera la sua forchetta. “No.” Poi infilza un pezzo di pollo e lo infila in bocca.  
  
L’espressione di Peggy diventa più gentile. “Sai che mi farebbe davvero felice vedere _te_ felice di nuovo, meriti di conoscere qualcuno fantastico come te.” Dice coprendogli una mano con la sua.  
  
“Sto bene, Pegs, non preoccuparti per me, okay?”  
  
Peggy annuisce e sposta la mano per afferrare la sua soda, “Sai che Angie probabilmente direbbe che ha un cugino di secondo grado o un amico delle superiori che ha conosciuto il coniuge su un sito d’incontri e ti convincerebbe a prendere la cosa più seriamente.”  
  
“Si, si, prima vediamo se quel sito riesce a trovarmi un appuntamento decente, poi parleremo di coniuge.”  Dice Steve alzando gli occhi al cielo.  
  
“Parlando di coniugi,” Inizia Peggy con un sorriso soddisfatto, “Indovina chi sta per proporsi?”  
  
 “Sam?” Steve ghigna.  
  
“Come fai a saperlo?  
  
“Me l’ha detto lui! E’ il mio migliore amico, ricordi?”  
  
Peggy si porta drammaticamente una mano al petto. “Pensavo fossi io la tua migliore amica, traditore!” E cerca di restare seria mentre Steve ride felice, ormai dimentico della precedente conversazione.   
  
~~  
   
Quando torna a casa Steve apre il suo pc e va a controllare le e-mail ricevute da matchmadeinheaven.com. Non sa davvero cosa aspettarsi, ma è nervoso mentre clicca sui ogni messaggio. Il primo è da una giovane donna con capelli corti e ricci, si chiama Melanie che è interessata a sapere se Steve vuole incontrarla, il secondo è un semplice ‘ehi :)’ da un ragazzo di nome Jake che sembra più vecchio di dieci anni. Steve risponde ad entrambi  rifiutandoli gentilmente. Il terzo invece cattura il suo interesse.  
   
 _Da: James Barnes_  
 _Data: 28 Settembre 2015 alle 20:32_  
 _Hey, scusa se ti disturbo, volevo farti sapere che guardando tra i profili ho visto la foto con te e i tuoi cani, sono troppo carini. Foto davvero adorabile :)_  
   
Steve si accorge di sorridere mentre legge il messaggio, anche se è strano scrivere dei suoi cani in un sito per appuntamenti, ma il messaggio è carino.   
   
 _Da: Steve Rogers_  
 _Data: 30 Settembre 2015 alle 14:34_  
 _Ciao James,_  
 _Non mi disturbi affatto, il tuo messaggio mi ha fatto sorridere. E ha reso i miei cani davvero felici, mi hanno chiesto di ringraziarti per i complimenti._  
 _-Steve_  
   
Steve non aspetta un altro messaggio da James, prende il suo tablet e va in sala, è pronto per iniziare a lavorare su un nuovo progetto, quando sente un ‘ping’ dal computer, allora va a controllare nuovamente la sua e-mail.  
   
 _Da: James Barnes_  
 _Data: 30 Settembre 2015 alle 15:02_  
 _Ciao Steve,_  
 _Chiamami pure Bucky, uso James solo al lavoro._  
 _Sono contendo di aver reso felici i tuoi cani –posso chiedere come si chiamano?_  
 _-Bucky_  
   
   
 _Da: Steve Rogers_  
 _Data: 30 Settembre 2015 alle 15:05_  
 _Non ridere, okay?Il cane marrone è Lilo e quello dorato è Stich. Sembrava un’idea carina quando erano cuccioli…_  
 _-Steve_  
 _Ps: Come sei arrivato a Bucky partendo da James?_  
   
   
 _Da: James Barnes_  
 _Data: 30 Settembre 2015 alle 15:08_  
 _I nomi li rendono solo più carini! Amo Lilo &Stich. Vedo una certa fantasia nel dare nomi agli animali! Sono cresciuti ora?_  
 _-Bucky_  
 _Ps:Il mio secondo nome è Buchanan, e quando ero piccolo mia sorella mi chiamava Bucky…mi è rimasto addosso :p_  
   
   
Steve ride nel leggere la conversazione. Sta davvero parlando dei suoi cani con la prima persona che gli risulta simpatica, su un sito per appuntamenti al quale non voleva iscriversi? La curiosità lo spinge a cliccare sul profilo di James  -Bucky.   
   
Bucky è…attraente non rende l’idea. Nella foto indossa uno smoking nero, una camicia bianca e una cravatta nera, sta sorridendo alla fotocamera, i suoi occhi grigio-azzurri brillano e i suoi capelli castani sono pettinati con cura. Steve è interessato, e passa diversi minuti a studiare il profilo di Bucky, scopre che ha 27 anni, è un amministratore in una grande agenzia di reclutamento, il suo film preferito è la trilogia di Star Wars. Decisamente interessato torna alla e-mail.  
   
 _Da: Steve Rogers_  
 _Data: 30 Settembre 2015 alle 15:15_  
 _Sì, quella foto è stata scattata quasi un anno fa, sono molto più grandi ora. E grazie per non avermi preso in giro per la mia abilità nel dare nomi agli animali, come hanno fatto i miei amici, (come se i loro suggerimenti fossero migliori)._  
 _-Steve_  
 _Ps: è un piacere conoscerti, Bucky._  
   
   
 _Da: James Barnes_  
 _Data: 30 Settembre 2015 alle 15:18_  
 _Nulla batte Lilo e Stitch. Forse Lilly e il Vagabondo. O Titty e Silvestro. Mi sono reso conto che continuo a citare cartoni e non nomi di cani…:p_  
 _-Bucky_  
 _Ps: il piacere è mio,Steve._  
 _:)_  
   
La conversazione deraglia da lì, e iniziano a parlare dei loro cartoni e film preferiti e serie tv, e quando la sera volge al termine si scambiano i numeri di telefono e iniziano a messaggiare piuttosto che attendere le e-mail. Quando arriva il momento si salutare Bucky e andare a dormire Steve viene convinto a mandare una foto di Lilo accoccolata accanto a Steve nel letto. Bucky è soddisfatto  di ricevere la foto, e ne manda un selfie con un ampio sorriso e il pollice sollevato, e cavolo, quel sorriso è così bello che da solo migliora tutta la settimana di Steve.   
  
Steve resta sdraiato a letto per diverso tempo, sveglio a guardare il soffitto, con uno stupido sorriso sulle labbra. Sta iniziando a realizzare che ha davvero conosciuto qualcuno che gli sta piacendo, grazie a quello stupido sito per incontri. E non può evitare di sperare che questo possa diventare qualcosa di più.  
 

  
  
** [1/4] **


	2. capitolo 2

_** Capitolo 2 ** _

  
Steve non ha ancora trovato il coraggio di chiedere   
_la domanda_   a cui pensa da giorni. Lui e Bucky si sono scritti quasi tutti i giorni nelle ultime due settimane, e la conversazione è sempre così naturale, come se fossero due vecchi amici che si sono riuniti dopo aver vissuto separati per un po’. Parlano della loro vita, del loro lavoro, fanno battute e si prendono in giro a vicenda, e a volte Steve pensa che stiano flirtando, ma non ne è sicuro. Bucky non ha suggerito di incontrarsi e Steve inizia a pensare che forse non voglia vederlo, quindi non ha chiesto. Non è nemmeno sicuro se si incontrerebbero come amici per un appuntamento.

Stitch entra in camera e salta sul letto, facendo riemergere Steve dal flusso dei suoi pensieri. Appoggia il telefono, imbarazzato nell’essere stato beccato a guardare i selfie che Bucky gli ha mandato –come se il suo cane potesse giudicarlo.

“E’ il momento di mangiare?” Chiede Steve accarezzandogli la testa e facendogli i grattini dietro alle orecchie. Stitch  in risposta gli lecca la faccia diverse volte. “Okay, okay, ti nutro, smettila.” Dice alzandosi dal letto. Va in cucina, dove trova Lilo che già lo aspetta affianco alla ciotola e scodinzola felice aspettando le crocchette.

Dopo Steve si versa una tazza di caffè e prende un paio di biscotti dal barattolo, poi si siede alla scrivania, non si preoccupa di togliersi il pigiama –una delle meraviglie di lavorare da casa. E’ occupato a completare la grafica di un poster di una scuola elementare, il primo di una serie che gli hanno commissionato. Poi il suo telefono suona, avvertendolo dell’arrivo di un nuovo messaggio.

Steve sorride mentre cammina verso la camera per recuperare il telefono, e leggere il messaggio, immaginando chi sia il mittente.

 _BUCKY: Sono seduto ad ascoltare una donna con una presentazione power-point sui diversi caratteri di scrittura_  
   
 _BUCKY:Per favore, vieni a salvarmi!! :(_  
   
 _STEVE:Caratteri di scrittura?Quanto importanti potranno mai essere? :p_  
   
  _BUCKY: Molto apparentemente. Sono ad uno di quegli stupidi seminari dell’azienda, ugh :(_  
   
 _STEVE: Stavo scherzando. Ti ricordi qual’è il mio lavoro? I caratteri di scrittura sono più importanti di quanto pensi_  
   
 _BUCKY:  Se esistesse una emoji sto-alzando-gli-occhi-al-cielo te la manderei._  
   
 _STEVE: Che posso dire, sono un grafico_  
   
 _BUCKY: Sei un nerd_  
   
 _STEVE: Orgoglioso di esserlo:)_

Dopo Bucky smette di rispondere e Steve cerca di tornare a concentrarsi sul suo lavoro, ma si ritrova a tamburellare con la penna contro al tablet mentre fissa il vuoto, quindi riprende in mano il telefono e scrive la dannata domanda..

_STEVE: Spero di non metterti a disagio, ma mi chiedevo se ti andava di incontrarci prima o poi. Puoi dire di no se non vuoi…_

Steve passa i dieci minuti successivi in uno stato di panico e ansia, controlla il suo telefono ogni due secondi, fino a quando Bucky non risponde e Steve può iniziare a respirare di nuovo.

 _BUCKY: Siii mi piacerebbe:)_  
 _BUCKY: Volevo chiederti di venire a vedere The Martian con me, ma non ero sicuro che volessi incontrarmi di persona, sono felice che tu l’abbia chiesto._  
   
Steve sorride e si chiede per quanto tempo Bucky abbia aspettato, visto che apparentemente entrambi stavano evitando di chiedere all’altro un incontro. Steve si appresta a scrivere a sua volta e decidono di andare al cinema di sabato alle 16.45. Solo molte ore dopo riceve un messaggio da Bucky che dice:   _“Non voglio rendere le cose strane, ma possiamo vederci come amici?”_  
   
Steve si sente sprofondare. Si è reso conto che è passato molto tempo da quando qualcuno gli è piaciuto così tanto. Ma è colpa sua, non avrebbe dovuto sperarsi troppo fin dall’inizio. Ma non vuole lasciar trasparire la sua delusione.  
   
 _STEVE:Certo!:)_

 _BUCKY: :)_  
   
~~

 

 “Ehy! Guarda chi c’è!” Dice Sam mentre gli da una pacca sulla spalla, gli altri a loro volta lo salutano con un coro di “Steve!”

Steve si siede al tavolo e saluta il gruppo, che sta sera comprende Peggy, Angie, Sam e Clint.

“E’  da un po’ che non ci si vede Stevie!” Esclama Clint a voce alta per superare il suono della musica, “Non sai che ti sei perso, la settimana scorsa ho battuto tutti a freccette.” Dice tutto felice.

“Bhe, questa non è una novità.” Ribatte Steve, “Vado a prendere qualcosa da bere.” Dice mentre si alza per andare a prendere una birra al bancone.

Il bar non ha aperto da molto, ma è già diventato popolare, e per i gusti di Steve è un po’ troppo affollato per un venerdì sera, ma è l’unico giorno in cui riescono ad essere tutti liberi per bere qualcosa insieme, giocare a freccette o a bigliardo e a volte si vedono solo per bere abbastanza da salire sui tavoli a ballare senza vergogna. Steve tamburella le dita sul bancone mentre aspetta il barista, quando incrocia lo sguardo con qualcuno all’altro capo del bancone. E quando l’altro uomo lo riconosce e gli sorride Steve si sente mancare il respiro.

Il cuore gli batte a mille mentre Bucky si fa largo tra la folla per avvicinarglisi.

“Ehi,” Dice Bucky sorridendo di nuovo, questa volta il sorrido è ancor più ampio, ed ha un effetto devastante su Steve che riesce a mala pena a salutarlo a sua volta.

Bucky sembra dieci volte più bello di persona. I capelli lunghi sono sciolti, la barba che non sembra aver visto il rasoio negli ultimi due giorni, ed è stupendo nei suoi jeans scuri stretti e fasciante maglietta blu.

“Che coincidenza beccarti qui,” Dice avvicinandosi per farsi sentire sopra la suono della musica.  
Steve può annusare la sua colonia, è dolce e lo spinge ad avvicinarsi ancora di più per parlargli all’orecchio, “Sono qui con alcuni amici, giuro che non sono uno stalker.”

Bucky ride forte, la testa all’indietro e il naso arricciato. E’ la cosa più carina che Steve abbia mai visto, sente il bisogno di passare ogni minuto della sua giornata a cercare di far ridere Bucky.

“Non ho pensato che lo fossi.” Dice Bucky ancora sorridendo, “E’ bello conoscerti ufficialmente Steve Rogers.”

Steve scuote la mano che gli viene offerta. La mano di Bucky è calda e morbida e Steve non riesce a staccargli gli occhi di dosso, “E’ bello incontrarti James Bucky Barnes.” Dice e Bucky ride di nuovo, ma più dolcemente.

Bucky si guarda alle spalle, “Ho tipo abbandonato mia sorella da sola e mi sta facendo cenno di salvarla,” Dice vagamente irritato, “Ci vediamo domain?”

Steve annuisce e conferma, “Certo. A domani.”

Bucky se ne va con un ghigno e un cenno.

Steve sospira mentre lo guarda allontanarsi. Gli piace già troppo. Quando il barista arriva a portargli la sua birra prende alcuni sorsi poi torna dai suoi amici.

“Perché ci hai messo così tanto?” Chiede Peggy con un sorriso furbo.

Steve si stringe le spalle, “Ho incontrato un amico.”

“Si, abbiamo visto gli sguardi bollenti al bar, ti servirà una doccia fredda.” Dice Clint facendo ridere tutti mentre Steve alza gli occhi al cielo.

~~

 

 Steve nutre Lilo e Stitch e li porta fuori per una breve passeggiata sotto casa, poi si infila i pantaloni della tuta e collassa sul letto. Il sabato mattina spesso esce a correre con Sam o a giocare a Basket con lui e Clint, ma questa mattina nessuno dei due è libero e lasciato solo Steve non ha proprio voglia di fare nulla.

Non gli piace ammetterlo, ma a volte si sente solo. Anche se i suoi amici si offrono spesso di organizzargli un appuntamento con qualcuno, (e a malincuore a volte accetta) Ma di solito dopo pochi minuti si rende conto che le cose non funzioneranno. Steve vuole solo incontrare qualcuno con cui vada d’accordo, uscirci a cena, ridere e parlare per tutta la serata, qualcuno che pensi che una maratona di Harry Potter sia un buon modo di passare la domenica. Qualcuno che voglia conoscerlo solo per il gusto di farlo e non per il suo aspetto. _Qualcuno come Bucky_ , pensa, e si maledice da solo per il pensiero.

Steve raggiunge il telefono e decide di chiamare Peggy prima di disperarsi inutilmente, sicuramente sarà capace di ficcargli un po’ di buon senso in zucca.

“Pronto?” Risponde Peggy al terzo squillo.

“Ehy Pegs. Hai un minuto?”

“Ho sempre un minuto per te. Anche se questo potrebbe essere un brutto momento. Io e Angie  
siamo a IKEA a caccia di un nuovo letto, c’è stato, uhm, un incidente la notte scorsa.”

Steve sbuffa e ride. “Avete rotto il letto?!”

“Non è come sembra!” Si difende Peggy. “Angie si è alzata nel mezzo della note per prendere un bicchiere d’acqua, quando è tornata si è seduta ed è crollato all’improvviso. Mi ha fatto prendere un colpo.”

“Povera Miss Peggy, disturbata nel sonno.” Dice Steve mentre si decide ad alzarsi dal letto.

“Fatevi consigliare un modello più resistente per evitare futuri _incidenti_.”

“Ha ha,” Lo prende in giro Peggy. “Per cosa mi hai chiamata?”

Steve si ferma nel mezzo della sala. “Oh, uhm. Hai presente quel mio amico che ho incontrato per caso ieri sera?”

“Bucky, giusto?”

 “Sì, lui.” Dice Steve, prende un profondo respiro e inizia a spiegare a Peggy come si sono conosciuti e di come hanno iniziato a parlarsi e dei loro piani per incontrarsi al cinema.

Peggy lo ascolta e lo interrompe un paio di volte per commentare letti insieme a Angie. “Quindi? Vuoi la mia benedizione?” Ciede quando Steve sembra aver finito.

Steve alza gli occhi al cielo. “Bucky ha chiarito che non è un appuntamento. E non so che fare…mi piace molto, Pegs.”

“In che senso non sai cosa fare?!” Dice Peggy con ironia. “Vi siete organizzati per un cinema, quindi ti presenti al cinema.”

Steve è senza parole, sospira e si passa una mano tra i capelli. Peggy fa sembrare tutto così semplice.

“Vai e vedi come vanno le cose. Digli che ti piace e che vuoi andare ad un vero appuntamento. Sei un ragazzone, Steve. Puoi accettare il rifiuto di un ragazzo carino, no?”

“Sì sì. Hai ragione. Grazie Peggy.”

“E’ stato un piacere. Ora devo andare a fermare Angie o spenderà tutti I nostri risparmi in candele. Poi fammi sapere come va, ok?”

Steve ride. “Certo, certo. Ciao.”

“Ciao Stevie.”

Steve però non le dice della piccola vocetta nella sua testa che lo tormenta; cosa succede se a Bucky _piace_ , e _vanno_ ad un appuntamento e non funziona come tutti gli altri a cui è andato?

~~

 

Quando arriva al cinema vede che Bucky lo sta già aspettando vicino al banco degli snack, ha già comprato i biglietti, quindi Steve si offre di prendergli i poocorn e qualcosa da bere. I loro posti sono al centro di una sala mezza vuota, continuano a parlare anche quando le luci calano e durante la pubblicità prima del film.

“Scusa, non riesco a stare zitto, sono così eccitato per questo film!” Dice Bucky poco prima dell’inizio del film.

“Vedo, sembri un bambino la mattina di Natale.” Dice Steve sorridendo.

Bucky ridacchia, “Lo spazio è figo, è normale essere eccitati. Non ti ispira domande? Tutte quelle galassie e quei pianeti e… non farmi iniziare a parlare della possibilità di vita extraterrestre. E’ incredibile, dai.”

Steve annuisce concorde, ma prima che possa rispondergli Bucky gli fa segno che il film è finalmente iniziato. Steve lo guarda per un lungo momento e quando Bucky se ne accorge gli sorride e Steve si volta verso lo schermo facendo del suo meglio per evitare di arrossire.

Due ore dopo il film è finito ed escono dal cinema, Bucky resta silenzioso giusto per i cinque minuti necessari per allontanarsi dalla folla.

“Quindi…che ne pensi? Vuoi andare a colonizzare Marte?” Chiede con gli occhi brillanti di gioia, “O pensi che sia una cosa stupida da fare?”

“Decisamente stupida.” Replica con un sorriso ironico, Bucky risponde dandogli un amichevole pungo sulla spalla.

“Ti è piaciuto?” Chiede Steve.

“Scherzi? Appena arrivo a casa mi ordino il DVD su Amazon.”

Steve ride. “Quindi…vuoi andare a casa il prima possibile, o ti va di mangiare qualcosa?”

Bucky annuisce sorridendogli, “La seconda, amico.”

Entrano nel primo bar che incontrano e conversano tranquillamente mentre spulciano il menu e aspettano le loro ordinazioni. Poco dopo il cameriere arriva a portargli una cedrata alla mela e una limonata, Steve gioca con l’etichetta della sua cedrata cercando di non guardare Bucky che beve e non gli stacca gli occhi di dosso.

“Steve, posso dirti una cosa?”

Steve alza lo sguardo e guarda con sorpresa Bucky che improvvisamente sembra insicuro, anche se cerca di fare finta di nulla. Annuisce un _Sì_ di risposta.

Bucky si morde un labbro. “Mi piaci.”

Steve lascia andare il respiro che stava trattenendo. “Ti piaccio? Nel senso di... _Piacerti?_ ” Chiede in tono allusivo.

“Sì, mi _piaci._ ” Ripete Bucky con un occhiolino.

“Se non ricordo male hai detto tu che questo non è un appuntamento.”

“Non è…” Bucky si acciglia. “Volevo conoscerti di persona. Conoscerti per un po’ prima di chiederti un appuntamento. Non sono bravo nelle relazioni…ecco perchè sono stato un po’ _cauto_.”

Steve si lascia andare a una breve risata secca. “Neanche io. La mia storia di appuntamenti e un mezzo disastro, quindi capisco. Forse sono troppo frettoloso, ma volevo chiederti di uscire per un vero appuntamento la prossima volta.”

“Davvero?”

“Sì.” Annuisce Steve. “Quindi…se te lo chiedessi, vorresti andare ad un appuntamento con me?”

“Sì.” Sorride Bucky.

Steve cerca di trattenere il sorriso di risposta. “Pensi che domani sia troppo presto?”

 

 

**[2/4]**


	3. capitolo 3/4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: Salve a tutti! Non so se qui ci sia ancora qualcuno, ma dopo mesi di scomparsa sono tornata a concludere questa fic. Ho iniziato a tradurla durante il mese del Pride e mi sembra appropriato concluderla ora, con la settimana della consapevolezza Asessuale alle porte.  
> May.

  
 

  
La mattina dopo Steve manda a Bucky tre foto di sé e dei suoi cani mentre è al parco. Rimette poi il telefono in tasca e recupera la pallina da tennis, la lancia quanto più lontano possibile e ride nel vedere che  Lilo e Stitch quasi si corrono addosso. Steve ama stare all’aperto e godersi il sole sul suo viso, soprattutto la domenica, quando ha poco o niente da fare.

_BUCKY: OH NO è troppo presto per questa carineria! Come ti permetti!!!_   
_BUCKY: In che parco siete? Posso raggiungervi?_

Steve gli invia le indicazioni necessarie per raggiungere il parco e continua a lanciare la pallina a Lilo e Stitch e a coccolarli quando gliela riportano.

Dopo mezz’ora vede Bucky avvicinarsi e per qualche secondo si dimentica come respirare. Sembra che Bucky gli faccia sempre questo effetto, anche quando sembra appena rotolato giù dal letto. È vestito con pantaloni della tuta grigi, una maglietta e un giacchetto di Jeans.

Bucky sorride e si abbassa per salutare i cani che lo annusano senza sosta, “Oh Dio, sono troppo adorabili.” Ride mentre cerca di mantenere l’equilibrio. “Ciao Lilo, ciao Stitch. È un piacere incontrarvi.” Dice mentre li accarezza e gli fa le moine. Riceve in cambio diversi tentativi di essere atterrato.

Steve dice loro di calmarsi e lancia di nuovo la pallina gialla, ma non si alza dalla panchina su cui è seduto. Bucky si siede alla sua sinistra con un grande sorriso. “È valsa la pena scendere dal letto solo per vederli.”

“Sei più eccitato dl vedere i miei cani che vedere me, dovrei essere offeso?” Borbotta Steve facendolo ridere.

“No, no.” Dice avvicinandosi a Steve, così da essere seduti spalla a spalla. “Sono più felice di vedere te, giuro. E’ che ho sempre voluto avere un cane…”

“Perchè non ne hai mai preso uno?”

“Ci ho pensato, ma sono spesso fuori per lavoro e non vorrei che stesse a casa da solo, sai?” Dice Bucky scuotendo le spalle.

“Ah sì, i vantaggi di lavorare da casa.”

“Al tuo padrone di casa non dispiace?” Chiede Bucky.

“Nah. Il padrone di casa è il mio amico Clint ed è un grande amante dei cani, quindi sono a  
posto.” Dice con un sorriso.

Steve non può fare a meno di guardargli le labbra, sembrano morbide e non può impedirsi di chiedergli, “Posso baciarti?”

“Certo,” Dice Bucky in un sussurro.

 Steve lo guarda negli occhi poi gli si avvicina, gli pende il viso tra le mani e preme le loro labbra in un piccolo e dolce bacio. Poi lentamente si separano  l’uno dall’altro e si guardano di nuovo negli occhi. Bucky sorride e gli accarezza una guancia, poi si avvicina per un secondo bacio lento e dolce.

Lilo compare da nulla al fianco di Steve, la palla da tennis tra i denti, ovviamente spera che Steve gliela lanci di nuovo, Stitch è alle sue spalle sdraiato sull’erba, evidentemente stanco dal gioco. Bucky è più veloce e afferra la pallina e la lancia, e ride nel vedere che Lilo le corre immediatamente dietro.

“Ti va un caffè?” Chiede Bucky voltandosi verso Steve, “Voglio parlarti di una cosa.”  
Steve non può impedirsi di preoccuparsi, teme ciò che Bucky potrebbe volergli dire, “Sicuro. C’è un bar qui vicino che dei gazebo nel giardino. Se ti va?”

“Fai strada.” Dice Bucky alzandosi.

Steve si alza e chiama i cani al suo fianco per rimettere i guinzagli, poi si incammina fuori dal parco. Bucky chiede se può portare uno dei guinzagli e Steve annuisce e gli passa quello di Lilo dicendogli si tenerlo stretto e far camminare Lilo al suo fianco. Quando arrivano al bar ordinano il loro caffè e scelgono un tavolino sotto un gazebo nell’angolo così che i cani possano muoversi senza infastidire altri clienti.  
   
Bevono i loro caffè in un silenzio confortevole, rilassandosi sotto i deboli raggi del sole di ottobre che ogni tanto spunta fuori da dietro le nuvole. Dal loro posto possono vedere che le strade sono per lo più vuote e anche il bar lo è, rendendolo ancora più piacevole questa mattina. Bucky si piega ad accarezzare la pancia di Stitch sotto al tavolino e Steve lo guarda con un sorriso mentre fa moine ai suoi cani.  
   
Ma l’attesa lo rende nervoso. “Quindi. Volevi dirmi qualcosa?”

“Uhm si.” Dice Bucky raddrizzandosi sulla sedia, non guarda Steve negli occhi ma guarda la tazza di caffè. “Dopo essere tornato a casa ieri stavo pensando a qualcosa, e ho pensato che è meglio che te lo dica subito prima di darti l’dea sbagliata.”  
   
Steve deglutisce con un nodo allo stomaco. “Perché pensi di avermi dato l’idea sbagliata?”  
“Io non –non volevo, cazzo,” Dice Bucky con una smorfia. “Ok andrò dritto al punto.” Sbuffa, e Steve è incuriosito e preoccupato dalla preoccupazione di Bucky.  
   
Bucky prende un profondo respiro. “Non mi interessa davvero fare sesso. Uhm, non sei tu, non voglio farlo in generale.” Si morde le labbra. “Sono asessuale.”

Steve lo guarda confuso, poi sospira in sollievo. “Grazie al cielo.”

“Cosa?” Bucky lo guarda perplesso.  
   
“Oh, è solo che ero preoccupato che avessi cambiato idea, su di noi e il nostro appuntamento.” Si passa una mano tra i capelli e ride imbarazzato.

“Uhm, quindi…” Inizia Bucky con tono ansioso, “ _Tu_  hai cambiato idea?”

Steve scuote la testa. “No. Decisamente no.”

Bucky è chiaramente più rilassato e sorride di nuovo. “Quindi, uhm, siamo a posto? Non sei deluso?”

Steve è silenzioso per un momento e ci pensa sul serio. “Posso ancora baciarti?” Chiede in tono allusivo.

“Certo.”

“Allora siamo a posto.”

Bucky lo guarda con un sorriso giocoso che gli tende le labbra. “Vuoi dirmi che non ci hai pensato?”

“A cosa? Fare sesso con te?” Dice Steve cercando di sembrare casuale, ma arrossisce leggermente. “Non ho intenzione di mentire. Certo che ci ho pensato. Immagino che tu non l’abbia fatto?”

“No, non davvero. Scusa.” Bucky arriccia il naso. “Immagino che  _questo_  sia deludente. Insomma guardati.” Dice indicando con una mano tutto il suo corpo. “Immagino che molte persone ti guardino e pensino ‘uhm, non vedo l’ora di saltargli addosso’, ma non sento davvero quel tipo di attrazione sessuale, ti guardo e penso ‘cazzo, immagino che dia  _davvero_ degli abbracci fantastici.’”

Steve ride ad alta voce, incapace di trattenere la propria allegria, il cuore gli batte a mille e non per il nervoso adesso, ma per l’eccitazione. È come se avesse aspettato tutta la vita per sentire quelle parole.

“Ad essere onesti, do degli abbracci stupendi.” Dice sorridendo da orecchio a orecchio. “E devo ammettere che odio che quello sia il primo pensiero che hanno di me.”

“Davvero?” Chiede Bucky sorpreso.

“Davvero.” Conferma Steve. “L’anno scorso ho smesso di andare in palestra perchè non volevo essere guardato, infatti ho perso un po’ di tono-”

Bucky sbuffa incredulo e Steve ride. “Ehi anche io ho delle insicurezze. Lunga storia.” Sospira. “Ma mi fa sentire meglio sapere che non ti piaccio solo per il mio corpo.”

Bucky ridacchia e prende un sorso di caffè, poi accarezza Stitch che sta facendo il possibile per salirgli addosso. “Anche se potresti piacermi per i tuoi cani.” Scherza.

“Ti dispiace se –se ti chiedo come hai capito di essere asessuale?” Chiede Steve dopo un momento di silenzio.

“Bhe mi ci è voluto un po’.” Bucky sospira. “Questo è un eufemismo, ci ho messo anni. All’inizio pensavo che avessi bisogno di tempo, sapevo di essere attratto da uomini e donne, ma non ho mai avuto l’impulso di fare sesso con loro. Poi al secondo anno di università ho scoperto che c’è una parola per le persone come me, e ho scoperto di non essere solo.”

Steve annuisce in risposta, ma non parla aspettando di vedere se Bucky a finito.  Dopo qualche momento risponde, “Immagino non sia stato facile, ho esperienza con l’essere confusi dalla propria sessualità. Fino a 19 anni pensavo di essere etero, fino a quando non mi sono reso conto di essere bisessuale.” Dice teatralmente con un sorriso.

“Non diventa mai facile.” Dice distogliendo lo sguardo e puntandolo distrattamente su un tavolo affianco. “l’idea di dirtelo mi ha reso davvero nervoso. Anche se io l’accettato molte persone non capiscono realmente. E normalmente non mi disturba; sono asessuale, è un concetto semplice, se non lo capiscono gli idioti sono  _loro_ …” Poi guarda Steve negli occhi, “Ma è difficile dirlo a persone che mi piacciono davvero. Sono contento che tu sia così comprensivo.”

Steve allontana una mano dalla tazza di caffè e afferra la destra di Bucky, se la avvicina alle labbra e gli da un bacio sulle nocche. “Bhe, come hai detto è un concetto piuttosto semplice.”

“Lo è, spero solo che non diventi un problema se decidiamo di stare insieme.” Dice con un sospiro.

Steve si acciglia, “E’ successo con altri?”

“Ovvio,” Dice con una risata amara. “La mia prima ragazza mi ha scaricato quando le ho detto che non volevo fare sesso, pensava che non mi piacesse davvero, non posso davvero incolparla, all’epoca anche io pensavo ci fosse qualcosa di sbagliato in me. Al mio ultimo ragazzo l’ho detto prima che iniziassimo ad uscire, ma dopo un po’ ha iniziato ha diventare scontroso e cercava ragioni per litigare ogni volta che dicevo di  non voler fare sesso, quindi…” Si ferma scuotendo le spalle.”

“Quindi –quindi ci sei andato a letto?” Chiede Steve.

“Sì. All’inizio mi piaceva farlo per lui. Non sono disgustato dal sesso, e come se…non avessi lo stimolo di farlo, sai?” Poi si ferma per pensare a come proseguire. “E  volte ho una erezione a volte no, il che è genera ancora più confusione.”

Steve cerca di trattenere un sorriso alla carineria dell’espressione confusa di Bucky. “Poi, che è successo?”

“Ho sviluppato delle tecniche intimidatorie,” Dice con un ghigno improvviso, poi abbassa lo sguardo sul suo cavallo, “Di solito la guardo fino a quando non scende e se ne va.”

Steve scoppia a ridere e si copre la bocca con le mani per non disturbare gli altri clienti. “Intendevo cosa è successo con il tuo ex.” Poi si ferma un attimo. “Scusa, probabilmente non vuoi parlarne.”

Bucky scuote la testa. “Non è un problema. Mi sono reso conto che stava cercando di cambiare I miei sentimenti nei confronti del sesso, quindi stava cercando di cambiare me come persona. Quindi l’ho lasciato.”

Steve accarezza la mano di Bucky che non ha ancora lasciato andare. “Direi che mi dispiace, ma sembra che fosse un vero stronzo. Può andare a farsi fottere.” Dice non facendosi problemi a dimostrare il suo disprezzo per il tizio

 “Steve,non hai ascoltato nulla di quello che ho detto?”

Steve alza lo sguardo di scatto, preoccupato di averlo offeso in qualche modo, ma Bucky inizia a sorridere.

“Farsi fottere è esattamente quello che voleva!” Dice mettendosi a ridere. Steve alza gli occhi al cielo.

“Quello che volevo dirti,” Inizia Steve guardando al tavolino mentre cerca di mettere ordine ai suoi pensieri. “È che non ti tratterei mai in quel modo, non ti chiederei di fare cose che non vuoi fare. Mi piaci sul serio, e cercherò di non fare nulla che possa rovinare le cose tra noi.”

Bucky lo guarda con affetto. “Grazie. Ti credo, sembri un tipo onesto.”

“Fai bene.” Dice Steve e gli sorride dolcemente, poi appoggia i gomiti sul tavolo e si sporge verso Bucky. “Sono sempre onesto.”

“Posso chiederti una cosa?”

“Certo”

 Bucky sembra insicuro, “Sei sicuro che ti vada bene? Che il sesso non ti mancherà?”

“Uhm.” Sospira Steve passandosi una mano sul viso. “Diciamo che quando ero più giovane sono, um,  _passato da un letto all’altro_. Per diverso tempo.”

Bucky in tutta risposta inarca un sopracciglio.

“Ehi, non giudicarmi, okay?” Dice Steve cercando di restare serio e trovando difficile combattere un sorriso guarda la sua tazza di caffè vuota. “Era sesso senza legami e senza significato e ho iniziato ad odiarlo dopo un po’. Non mi manca. Quello che mi manca è l’intimità di stare con qualcuno che amo.” Dice alzando timidamente lo sguardo dalla tazza per guardare Bucky.

“Bhe, la mia esperienza mi dice che l’intimità non richiede per forza il sesso.” Dice Bucky con un piccolo sorriso

“Esatto.” Annuisce Steve.

Bucky si sporge ad accarezzargli una guancia poi lo bacia. “Sembra un inizio promettente."

 

**[3/4]**


End file.
